my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonathan Ham
, |gender= Male |age= 29 |blood type= A- |hair color= Black |eye color= Black |vision= |skin tone= White |height=180.3 cm (5'11") |weight=176.3 lbs (80 kg) |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Crime Consultant |previous occupation= Information Broker |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= Single |relatives= |quirk= Profile |abilities= |equipment= Profile Gun |debut= TBA |voiceeng= |voicejap= }} Jonathan Ham (ジョナサンハム, Jonasan Hamu) or The Profile (横顔, Yokogao) was an information broker and professional criminal, who later on became a crime consultant and started consulting several crime families and criminal cabals after Pro-heroes and vigilantes such as Spectre started their war on crime. Ham is best known for his analytical mind and unique quirk that allows him to generate a complete profile of a person just by looking at them, which allows him to come up with strategies to combat them. However, after being thoroughly trained in the art of marksmanship by Tatiana Jderoiu he turned into a freelance contract killer that would sometimes both consult crime but also take out high priority targets, if need be. Appearance Personality History Quirks & Abilities Quirk Profile (横顔, Yokogao): When activated, this emitter-type quirk allows Jon to look into his victim's face and obtain information about them, at random. This information is random and only gives him brief glances of their particular traits (such as left handedness) or behavior (emotional stability, etc) and habits (such as drinking or smoking). Additionally, it also gives him the name of his victims, which allows him to discover the identities of masked superheroes; allowing him to harm them by going after their loved ones. This information is psionic in nature but does not allow him to actually read their mind. If he is in close proximity with his victim within minutes of obtaining information, it can potentially warn him about the nature of their quirks, if they have any. Jonathan uses the information granted by his quirk to generate a complete profile of his target, which in turn allows him to come up with strategies to deal with them for good. Overall Abilities Gifted Intellect: *'Master computer hacker': *'Skilled Tactician': *'Multilingualism': Expert Marksman: Equipment WP9: The WP9 also referred to as the Profile Gun is Jonathan's signature weapon and is a semi-automatic pistol. It has a glassfiber-reinforced polymer frame and steel slide assembly. It can be broken down into its main parts or field stripped with a take down catch without the help of tools. Ergonomic is the main focus of this gun and thus a compatible and comfortable grip was presented on the gun. It uses .40 bullets and is fed from a 10 round feed magazine. The interesting feature of the gun is the presence of a fingerprint scanner, which is customized to only recognize Jonathan's fingerprints. Without it, the gun refuses to work. Trivia * His name is a reference to the actor Jon Hamm or Jonathan Daniel Hamm, who is best known for playing Don Draper in the Mad Men series. Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Earth 0 Characters Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Contract Killers